


Chimera

by killthwight



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-03
Updated: 2004-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthwight/pseuds/killthwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru remembers the night in which his blood mingled with that of a stranger's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimera

Subaru remembers the night in which his blood mingled with that of a stranger's, dark black in the silent night, viscous on the wooden floorboards. The shadows engulfed the corners of the room, possessing what they could as the night grew darker and colder. Subaru clearly recalls how the usual stark white of his robes were opaque and miserable as the greedy darkness of his own blood and that of some helpless victim started seeping up his sleeves.

Subaru also remembers the black overcoat flapping in the nonexistent wind, looking like the wings of a large ugly bird. It took him some time to notice that there was no sound of ruffling cloth coming to his ears, only the unnerving silence. And neither was there any whisper of the screech of old floorboards, as there should have been, when the figure in the overcoat got closer.

And as the form knelt down beside him, gazing lazily at Subaru's lost expression, the young man noticed that the only brilliant object in the room was the eerie white eye, and the only sound was Seishirou's deep chuckle.


End file.
